


It's Mr. Horan

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Liam, Dom Niall, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sub Liam, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall stumbles upon Liam watching a very heavy BDSM porno and then decides to make a fantasy come to life by being Liam's DOM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Mr. Horan

If how bad the brown eyed boy blushed when he was caught looking at a not so normal porno was any indication of reactions, then where his boyfriend was right now would have sent him into full cardiac arrest. Three days ago Niall had come home from work working for his father’s catering business to enter his shared apartment, with his boyfriend Liam of three years, to hear lewd and quite vulgar sounds echoing from his bedroom. Being curious to the volumes of moans and was that slaps he heard, coming from the room he sneaked his way over to pry the door open to see his older lover with his laptop open and his large cock out, beating it into submission while watching a porn. This wasn’t the first time either one had been caught wanking, sure wouldn’t be the last either, so he crept behind the bed getting no notice from the boy with his shaved head and peaked over his shoulder to be surprised as all hell.

On the screen was a muscled guy covered in tattoos in what looked like a swing of some sorts. The other man who was a little hairier than Niall preferred was inserting a massive object into the others ass and pulling on his cock that was stained an angry red. He surveyed the whole scene playing out before him, the guy in the swing was growling when the purple butt plug was forced inside him, his cock being sucked and he noticed a solid silver ring at the base of it, and were those nipple clamps? Yep, those were nipple clamps connected by a silver chain being tugged by the hairy porn star. Liam let out a groan and threw his head back a little closing his eyes, his body was shuttering and Niall being the ever so knowing boyfriend could see he was about to cum. And just before he released it, the blond leaned down and clamped down on his neck.

Well the squeak that came out of the shaven headed boy was less than manly than he would admit to and without holding back he came hard, his seed spraying up his chest and even getting into the dyed blond locks of his younger lover. “Ni-Niall!”

He stood back up and giggled seeing how frantic his boyfriend was, closing the laptop quickly and trying unsuccessfully to clean up his softening cock and spluttering out and explanation. “I don’t, I wasn’t watching, I uh...”

“It’s alright love, don’t be embarrassed.” he admonished to him. Taking in the heavy blush that crept up his neck and face he dropped to his knees sucking in the wet cock to clean it up getting a soft sigh from above him as he lapped up what wasn’t sprayed across the shirt Liam was wearing. Deeming it clean enough he stood back up and placed a kiss to the soft pink lips of him. “Just didn’t know you were so kinky baby.” winking at him and stuffing his now flaccid dick in his trousers.

“I-I’m not, just wanted to check it out.”

“Well it’s hot love, might have to try something like that.” and he slapped his ass walking away to shower and prepare dinner for the two of them. They didn’t bring up what had transpired earlier at all since then, but Niall knew it was still on his mind, and he did go on the laptop to find that wasn’t the only video his not so innocent boyfriend was looking up late at night or when he was at work. So he had an idea.

And now strolling down the aisles of the sex shop that was fifteen minutes away from their flat, how convenient right? He made his way through a plethora of movies and he was stunned at how much porn there really was to watch. Fuck sake. He made his way up to the counter where a very buxom blonde with cherry red nails and tight corset was sitting behind the desk and flipping through a Playboy. I guess that was considered working, he thought.

“Excuse me love, you wouldn’t happen to have toys here would you?” he asked, oozing on the Irish charm. It was how he got Liam three years ago.

Her blue eyes flashed up and a smile crossed her face. “Sure love, what were you looking for?” and her voice was sultry and raspy like she drank a lot of whiskey and smoked. Still it was hot though, she had what would be considered a 'bedroom’ voice.

“Well I’m not really sure, see I caught me boyfriend” her eyebrow quirked, he didn’t really give off the gay vibe and he was so angelic looking that even him being in such a place would turn some heads “I caught him watching some kinda I guess, bondage type stuff? He’s real embarrassed by it but I kinda like it me self so I was wondering if you could help me find some...things?” he pondered.

“Sure thing sweetie, right this way.” she stepped from behind the counter with long legs in high heels the same color as her nails and they looked like you could have struck oil in them if you stepped down hard enough. She led him to a side room that was a bit darker and looked a little like that dungeon scene he had uninhibitedly masturbated to a few days ago. So yeah, he had watched the stuff that his boyfriend did, and it was hot. Really hot. He saw things go inside men and stretch them to limits he didn’t think the human body could actually be capable of. It was raw and hard and dirty and taboo. And it was sinfully delectable.

She left him to peruse the items that hung upon the wall and he audibly gasped seeing the size of certain objects. First there was a two foot long double headed dildo, he shuddered thinking about trying to squat on that, Liam was big enough thank you. Then came the case of butt plugs, some were small and were actually quite pretty, different colored glass and metal shone brightly on the shelves, the other ones however were the size of footballs and newborn children. How in the world could you stretch that much?

Next came masks and what was referred to as “gimp suits”, shiny latex with zippers across the eyes and mouths of the masks with buckles and straps to cover the rest of the body. And the usual whips, chains, and different things to tie someone up with were splayed on the wall as well. The room’s air was thick with sin and held an almost palpable buzz of excitement and uncharted territory. The young man looked around, making his way in a circle three times before he figured out exactly what he wanted to purchase and brought his goodies to the counter.

The pretty blonde eyed him warily then shook her head with a grin. She had seen some crazy shit in her day, what with working here and the crowd she hung around with, but seeing this young guy probably around 23 or so, with big blue eyes and obviously dyed hair and such naivety to this whole thing it made her smirk. “You have fun now and maybe go a little easy on him alright love?.” she winked as he turned away.

“I’ll try my best.” and he left the store with such filthy thoughts of what he was to do to his unsuspecting boyfriend.

xxxx

“Babe! I’m home!” Liam called into the flat. It was the weekend and he had just finished an emergency shift at the hospital he worked for. He was called in when one of the other physician’s assistants had come down with a stomach virus so regretfully on his weekend off he had to rush to St. George’s Hospital and cover it, thanking the universe he only had to be there for a few short hours. So kicking his shoes off and removing his scrub top to reveal only a white t-shirt (“I swear to God Li, are those the only shirts you own?”) he chuckled thinking of how Niall would always chastise him for never wearing anything daring or flashy. He liked normalcy and comfort and simplicity, so shoot him. 

He looked into the kitchen half expecting to see a shorter body bent over and scanning its insides in the ever constant need of sustenance but he wasn’t there. Checked the living room, nope, no sign of the Irish lad. He heard a “Bedroom!” come from down the hall, he smiled and made his way to the door and pushed it open expecting to see Niall in bed munching on crisps and watching the telly. The vision before him made his cock twitch and the air exited his lungs hastily making his chest nearly collapse.

Niall was standing with a shit eating grin on his face, clad in only the smallest pair of black leather booty shorts, the bottom of his pale butt stuck out so tantalizingly and his slight ‘V’ cut looked even more prominent than usual. His pale torso was on full display until a thick black collar with a heavy metal ring in the front sat upon his supple throat and on his wrists were matching cuffs with sharp spikes jutting from the leather. The lights were dimmed in the room everything was covered in some form of black satin cloth, the bed, windows, and even their furniture was covered ultimately turning the room into a den of degradation and sex.

“Babe, what’s all this?” Liam asked warily. Yeah he was definitely turned on but this was the last thing he had suspected to come home to, a leather clad and practically naked boyfriend who looked like he was thirsty for blood. His dick began to swell beneath the thin fabric of his scrub bottoms.

“It’s Mr. Horan. Or Sir. Now strip.” he commanded and from somewhere unbeknownst, he pulled out a six foot long whip with a riveted handle. Seeing the lustful fear flash in those brown eyes got his own thick Irish length to begin to harden. The bulge was prominent in the suffocatingly tight shorts that he barely could squeeze into at first. Liam looked him up and down in utter shock and noticing how hard his lover was getting he stepped into the darkened room.

“Ni, I-” 

CRACK.

He snapped the whip to the ground making the slightly taller man recoil in his steps and he looked to a face he didn’t recognize. No, the face of his normal, carefree, sweet as pie Niall was altered. Twisted with power and untapped primal energy, he was in control as soon as the taller one had stepped in the room and Liam was enjoying it. Loving this demanding side of him. And not to mention those tight little shorts looked so appetizing against his pale skin.

“Now. And it’s Mr. Horan or Sir. Do not make me tell you again. You will regret it. Strip.”

And he heeded his orders and quickly dropped the rest of his clothing, letting it pool at his feet, and he shyly stepped forward awaiting his next command from this domineering man he loved. His cock was hard now, swinging between his legs, the foreskin covering most of the head with the veins pumping much required blood through the ten inch length. He stood and could see how wide the pupils of his eyes were, the sky blue of his eyes was almost completely covered by black.

“On the bed. Face down. Now.” he growled.

Liam made his way to the bed and slinked upon it carefully, trying his hardest to look sexy, which he did pull off and laid down with his face flat against the mattress. He groaned feeling the silky smooth cloth beneath him glide against his skin and caress his hard dick making him hump the bed a little bit to hopefully attain some relief, he had a feeling that wasn’t to be for a while seeing how his boyfriend had total control over the situation. Then he felt the bed dip and a familiar weight straddle his body from behind. Niall was leaning forward grasping his right wrist and bringing it up towards their wrought iron headboard with the delicate swirls of metal to feel something cool and metal wrap around his wrist and hear the clinkclinkclink of teeth in the contraption. He looked up to see he was being handcuffed to the bed and pulled on it seeing that he wasn’t going anywhere, the metal dug into his wrists and unless he could rip the solid iron bedframe apart he was screwed. Niall took no time in doing the same to the other wrist. Surveying his handiwork he let out a “good boy” and moved off of him.

“This is gonna hurt.” Niall uttered near the side of the bed.

“What is-”

CRACK.

The leather whip came crashing down against his pert bum and he yelped in pain feeling the uncommonly pleasing sting sink into his skin. He hissed while the pain began to recede slightly but before it was just a dull burn, another shattering ‘crack’ filled the room and his ass was being whipped again. “Babe! Come on-”

CRACK.

“I told you. It’s Mr. Horan. Or Sir. How many times must I tell you?” he spat back bringing the whip back down to scorch his boyfriends ass with friction. Liam let out a groan because he was really getting off on this, his hard cock was now solid steel underneath him and the satiny sheets were being dripped upon as shiny precum began to pour out of it.

“Mu-mu-Mr. Horan. Oh f-f-fuck!” he cried feeling the whip tenderize his plump cheeks. This was what he wanted. Oh God it’s what he wanted.

“That’s better.” Niall smirked and reeled back to bring another stinging bite to the very reddened ass of his lover. This continued for what seemed like hours. Niall’s own cock was bursting forth from his small shorts hearing the whimpers of Liam who could only clench his ass in the aftermath of having it lashed repeatedly. Still being merciful and also not wanting to draw blood, yet, he put the whip down to remove his own scorching cock and freed his balls to the much needed cool air. He climbed on the bed and brought both of his calloused hands down upon those enflamed cheeks spreading them apart.

Liam cried out “Oh God!” at feeling the tender flesh being touched full scale and his cheeks were spread wide to reveal his fluttering hole. He didn’t have to wait long to feel a wet muscle prodding his entrance and licking patterns around it. Making it so the rim was shiny with spit he delved his crooked tongue into the heat of his lover, he loved how Liam tasted. So good, like sweat and passion and desire. Niall wiggled and shook his tongue in and out of the hole making the older boy shudder beneath him and cause him to raise his hips up to press more of his tongue farther inside.

He pulled out reluctantly searching for the next item he had bought with a triumphant “aha!” retrieving the metal ring. Grabbing the now purpling cock that stuck out like a beacon in between Liam’s legs he lubed up the ring and slid it down his shaft all the way to the base. It fit snug around it like he had wanted, making his already massive cock swell to even larger proportions. He licked the tip and suckled the head briefly before laying it down to its spot before and feasted hungrily upon the now puckering hole.

“Gonna make you feel what I feel.” Niall moaned into the firm ass of his boyfriend.

“What?” and there was a slap to his swollen bum making his teeth clench and eyes shut tight.

“You wanna say that again?” Niall rumbled going up higher and nibbling on the brown eyed boys ear lobe.

“What s-sir?”

“That’s better.”

He heard the usual sound of a bottle being opened and was not surprised to feel two fingers circling his hole. They pressed in with no resistance and he moaned at feeling how much he was already being filled. The Irish lad began dragging his curled fingers in and out of his lover and picked up speed making him writhe from the contact. There were moans and groans while Liam pressed back farther onto the intrusion of the hand, being so filled and his nerve endings being set aflame had him wanting more and more. Begging for it. Scissoring him open and eventually adding a third finger, lazily dragging it to the insides of his pulsating walls, he deemed him ready for what was to come next.

“Gonna make you feel what I feel.” he leaned over the side of the bed to pull out a sparkly green (Irish pride, whoop!) dildo that was about ten and half inches long. He showed it to the young man with his face down, his eyes widened in fear and began shaking his head back and forth.

“Yeah love, you’re gonna know what it’s like.” and without warning he placed the tip to his swollen hole and plunged in. Still being merciful he didn’t plunge the whole thing in and let his boyfriend get used to the piercing length of it, and this one wasn’t even as thick as Liam, he was lucky for that. Feeling how the man below him relaxed a bit he slowly began pushing farther and farther into him. The throaty moans and whines coming out of him had him almost coming undone watching as his boyfriend was taking so much cock into him like he normally had to. Niall tended to bottom because he could take the length before Liam could take his lovers ridiculous girth, only seven inches long but Niall was wider than their wrists.

He prodded and searched for that bundle of nerves that would have him screaming his name and with some angled pushes he found it, stabbing it repeatedly over and over. With each thrust of his hand holding the toy he’d press a bit harder each time. He loved watching how puffy his lovers hole was becoming and how it would suck on the fake cock as it was being pulled out.

“Ni, I’m gonna-”

SLAP.

He whimpered. Dammit. He didn’t say what he was supposed to. “S-sir? I’m gonna cum.” came out between desperate whispers of release. But Niall knew better, with the cock ring on, he was going to be edging his orgasm the entire time.

“You can try my love. But it won’t happen.” he punctuated his last utterance with a direct stab to his prostate. The brown eyed boy screamed and begged for himself to unload but it didn’t happen. He felt that familiar pull in his gut and everything that would happen before climax was happening except the actual climax. The cockring. Fuck.

The blond fucked his boyfriend for agonizing minutes making him collapse into less than the man he was when he walked in. Desperate for his own orgasm, his cock was throbbing to an excruciating level at this point, he pulled out the dildo and watched as his lovers hole contracted over and over and it’s gaping entrance taunted him for acquisition. Using more lube he slicked up his own cock, toying with his foreskin and rolling it between his fingers, and straddled a destitute Liam.

“F-fuck Mu-Mr. Horan. I c-c-can’t take much more.” came a whimper.

He smirked to himself and dived in, his wide cock splitting open the wet tunnel of Liam. It was so tight still, clamping down on him repeatedly and he wouldn’t be lasting too much longer with that happening. Laying flat against his struggling lover, the man from Wolverhampton pulled and his biceps flexed to ungodly levels pulling on the handcuffs, his back slick with sweat and tremors, Niall pressed on and proceeded to slam into the hole beneath him. It was heavenly to feel how open he was, that he was taking all his width with whines, moans and gasps making him cry out after relentless pounding “PLEASE SIR, LET ME CUM!”

Niall pulled out and slipped the cockring from his boyfriends quivering length then dived back in to stab at his prostate. Liam only lasted three prods and he was clenching around his younger lover above him, letting out a strangled and painful cry, soaking the satin sheets with ropes of white cum that would probably stain the delicate fabric. Feeling how tight he sucked back his walls, Niall came undone atop him. He dumped pump after pump of his seed into him, still thrusting he could feel his own hot juice making him slippery inside and felt just how raw and abused the hole was. He slowed his movements and eventually collapsed on top of his restrained boyfriend. But what shook him from his haze was the feeling of the muscled man below trembling and sobbing softly.

In fear he slipped out and saw his body shaking, quickly undoing the blood restricting ties against his wrist, the brown eyed man curled into himself. Niall had gone too far.

“Baby? Li? Are you alright? I’m so sorry, I thought-I thought this was what you’d like, I’m so sorry.” petting his head and leaving gentle rubs to his sensitized body.

Liam looked up with a few tears staining his cheeks and to the blond’s surprise, smiled “No-no, I’m fine. Just rea-really sore. But babe, that-that was so great. So great.” and he leaned up to kiss the chewed lips of Niall. 

He sighed in relief and kissed him back. Now being extra careful and wary of jostling him and making his pain spike even more, Niall lifted up his boyfriend, which wasn’t easy, and placed them in the shower to clean off. Liam turned around after his body was being massaged with lather and hot water “Thank you Ni, that was amazing.” and he smiled a crinkly eyed smile before planting a deep kiss filled with tongue to his shorter boyfriend.

“We’ll wait a little bit before we do stuff okay? Next time you have the power, okay babe?” he spoke with a grin. He wasn’t sure how well he’d take the abuse but his cock did twitch a little thinking about being so vulnerable and dominated and having someone else cracking the whip, metaphorically and physically.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Liam grinned back and kissed him again.


End file.
